This application seeks partial support for the second Gordon Research Conference on Salivary Glands and Saliva to be held February 21-February 26, 1999 at the Doubletree Hotel in Ventura, California. The conference will provide a much needed multidisciplinary forum for the presentation and critical discussion of the most recent developments of: tissue engineering, protein targeting, secretory immunity, autoimmune disease, signal transduction, regulation of fluid secretion, salivary gland development, salivary gland specific protein synthesis and gene expression and cell cycle control. A broad range of speakers and participants have been sought for this conference, chosen to represent a cross-section of leading scientists in this growing field.